The present invention generally relates to engine start/stop controls. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to controlling automatic start/stop operations based on the conditions of a power storage device.
Start/stop controls are often configured to utilize opportunities to stop an engine of a vehicle so as to at least attempt to reduce fuel consumption, and thus reduce fuel costs, while also mitigating emissions. However, while the engine is stopped, components of the vehicle, including components related to the operation of the engine and auxiliary devices, may continue to draw power from the engine battery. Such continued electric loads on the engine battery may adversely impact the state of function (SOF) of the battery, such as, for example, the ability of the battery to provide sufficient power for engine cranking. Additionally, as the engine battery continues to be subjected to electrical loads while the engine is stopped, the state or level of charge (SOC) of the engine battery may be reduced. Additionally, over time, as the engine battery at least continues to be used, the ability of the engine battery to store and deliver electrical energy may be reduced, thereby resulting in the degradation of the state of health (SOH) of the engine battery. Thus, at least the potential adverse impact start/stop operations may have on the SOF, SOC, and/or SOH of the engine battery may impair the ability of the engine battery to subsequently provide electrical power needed to restart and operate the engine.